Memory of Blue
by Aarati
Summary: Sasuke remembers a time with Naruto, and maybereven regrets leaving him. Shounen Ai,,just a bit. please review.


**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto **

**Please review.**

Memory of Blue

I opened my eyes, rolled over on my bed to face the window; what I saw and see everyday never fails to astound me. The sky. The beautiful, glorious, blue sky. It was never the same, cloudy days, sunny days, bright days, and today it was a clear day. I craned my neck to make sure it was clear everywhere not just from where I was looking, to view and to take in all the blue in the sky. Nope, not a cloud, nothing to mar its innocence. Today was a bad day.

Today, the blue will shine bright and make everything and everyone around it brighter, happier.

Today, the blue will smile and shower happiness on anyone who saw the blue.

Today, the blue will not be disturbed by black clouds of worry, sadness and disappointment.

That was good. But, today the blue will not think of him

That was even better, good for blue but not for the onyx, the black almost purple cloud that had swept across the blue, blue sky reaching for its brilliance and blocking it from anyone who could see the blue.

I started and realized that I had had these same thoughts yesterday and the day before. Those days had been clear days too. Although, today was the most brightest of them all. I felt sad that blue would not think of me today; that he had not thought of me yesterday or the day before. Althoguh I was the one who ran away. I was the one who got tainted and turned dark. I wished that he had thought of me, had not let me go.

Why am I thinking of skies and blue? We had a conversation of skies and blue and clouds, once. Him and me.

**Flashback**

_Naruto and Sasuke lay side by side, tired after a long day of training. It was quietexcept for the leaves rustling against the winds and the cries of singing birds. Naruto, who was not accustomed to the stillness, started to talk._

"_Teme, look at the sky."_

"_No" He said even as he cracked open his eyes a little bit and turned around to lloik at Naruto, who eyes were wide open. The widened a bit more when Sasuke crouched over him, blocking out the patch of sky he was staring at. That looked on at each other, not breaking eyes contact. Naruto squirmed under the heated gaze of his lover._

"_I said, look at the sky" then he pushed Sasuke so he was once again laying down bugt now was looking at the sky also._

"_So?" Sasuke implored._

"_I was talking to Shikamaru yesterday, and he asked me a question._

_Now Sasuke was interested. His brain did the quick math and got a image of Naruto and Shikamaru talking to each other, lying side by side, like now. They were facing each other and the Nara boy probably had the same thoughts of Naruto as he was having now. He would definitely have to have a talk with Nara about sleeping beside other people's property._

"_What'd he ask?"_

"_First look at the sky. Are you looking at the sky. Ok then. What part of the sky just you know jumps at you?"_

"_Hn"_

_Come on answer."_

"_What was your answer?"_

"_You first."_

"_Anything?"_

"_Anything, everything." He said with a grin, his eyes twinkling._

"_What about Nara?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Huh?!"_

"_He said he liked the nothingness of it."_

"_Oh. How about you?"_

"_The clouds…wait a minute. You tricked me. That's not fair. I asked you first." Naruto jumped up and pointed an accusing finger at him._

"_Sasuke let out a chuckle and said, "the blue, I like the blue." He then pulled down Naruto so Naruto was enclosed between his thighs. "But it pales next to your eyes." Naruto blushed and was for once was struck speechless. After a moment of getting his thoughts in order, he smiled his trademark smile and returned the compliment. "You are like the clouds."_

"_Ho—"_

**end of flashback.**

I shook my head of left my memory at the sound of the door knocking. I looked over at the door where there was a knock again but I did not bother to answer it. I turned around to look out he window again. Finally, whoever was at the door,-probably Kabuto- left.

There are not clouds today, the blue is free and everyone who is not me can enjoy my blue.

I slide down of sheets so I was lying down and closed my eyes, sleep did not come for every other second I turned to look out the window. I reached over and closed the drapes letting the darkness slide in and settle over me. Sleep came and with it came a dream of the memory. A dream I would not remember the next day.

**Memory/dream**

"_**How?" Sasuke asked, confused of how Naruto could think of him as soft fluffy clouds.**_

"_**They are always there."**_

_**Sasuke looked up and realized that today was a clear day. "No clouds today."**_

"_**They are there, they are always there, always will be. You just can't see them today."**_

_**Sasuke looked to the Faroff Mountains where the peak of the mountain poked the sky; dark clouds where gathering. He pointed.**_

"_**What about those?"**_

"_**It'll rain and the venom will sweep out and everything will return to as it was before."**_

_**He pushed himself on Sasuke knowing that his seme would catch him. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's slim waist and put him beside him so they are lying side by side looking at each other, their hands intertwined. Naruto gave him a soft smile.**_

"_**then all will be well."**_

"_**Hn" Sasuke replied staring at Naruto's lips move.**_

"_**So, just let it rain."**_

**End Memory/dream**

**End Memory of Blue**

_Aart: tell the world what you wanted to say Sasuke._

_Sasuke: (mumbles)Sorry of causing pain and suffering._

_Aart: you know, Naruto could have sued you?_

_Sasuke: Why'd you gotta hate?????_

_Naruto: please review. Thank you!!!_


End file.
